thegleeclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Terri Del Monico
Terri Del Monico (formerly Terri Schuester) is the ex wife of Will Schuester. After faking her pregnancy in order to keep Will, the two divorced and Terri started to seek help for her many mental problems. She has since started a new life in Miami. Terri is portrayed by Jessalyn Gilsig. About Terri attended William McKinley High School as a teenager and began dating her future husband Will Schuester. Eventually the two married and began planning for a family and Terri's controlling nature and habit of impulsively buying unnecessary things began to surface more and more. Over time Terri began to believe she was pregnant and spilled the news to her husband before discovering that she was in fact having a hysterical pregnancy. Devastated and afraid of losing Will, Terri began an elaborate lie that incorporated her sister and one of Will's students but in the end lost the love of her life. This loss and a year of attempting to get Will back spawned Terri into starting a new life in Miami, leaving her old life with Will on good terms as the two eventually mend their past problems with each other. Character Bio Season One For an episode-by-episode recount of Season One for Terri, click here. Will visits Terri at her work and gives her some lunch. Terri does not accept the lunch as she claims that her diabetes may return and she will be unable to get pregnant. After insulting Will and claiming that she works too much Terri later reveals that she is pregnant. Terri and Will begin to search for houses and, after finding her dream home, Terri is devastated when she learns from Dr. Wu that she is not pregnant and is instead having a hysterical pregnancy. Rather then telling Will the truth she instead allows him to quit his second job as a janitor and decides not to buy a house. Terri begins to have sex with Will as much as she can in order to get pregnant but she does not succeed and she eventually reveals the truth to her sister who claims that they can fix the problem if they find Terri a baby. After Will discovers Quinn Fabray is pregnant, he tells Terri who then approaches Quinn in her car and begins to give her advice on how to handle her new lifestyle. Sue Sylvester eventually tells Terri that Will has developed feelings for a co-worker and that she must intervene and so Terri takes a job as the school nurse but, after giving many students over the counter drugs, is fired. Terri does however, put a dent in Will and Emma's relationship by forcing Ken Tenaka to propose to her, which Emma accepts. After discovering that Quinn's baby is a girl Terri forces Dr. Wu to tell Will that their baby (previously stated to be a boy) is in fact also a girl. Terri soon begins to use Rachel Berry (who has a crush on Will) to do house work and has Quinn babysit her sisters kids after she begins to get cold feet. Despite regaining Quinn's promise, Terri loses everything when Will discovers the truth about her pregnancy. After a huge fight Terri pleads with Will to stay with her but he walks away from her. Terri then begins to see a therapist to get control over her issues. After leaving the apartment to Will and taking almost all the DVDs, Terri returns one night to find Emma preparing a romantic dinner for the two of them. Terri is angry that Emma is there and after a brief argument discovers that Will has chosen "Hello Again" as he and Emma's song. She tells Emma that "Hello Again" was also Will and Terri's song and tells Emma to look it up. This information successfully drives Emma and Will to have some time apart. Bryan Ryan later reveals to Will that "the girl that got away" for him was Terri and Will informs him that he and Terri were married but grew apart. Terri and Will later officiate their divorce and she also hires Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman to work for her at Sheets 'N' Things. Believing Finn to be a younger Will, Terri sees him as a second chance at redeeming herself and so she helps him with a Funk number for glee. Season Two ''For an episode-by-episode recount of Season Two for Terri, click here. '' Terri appears at William McKinley High School and gets into an argument with Will after he purchases an expensive car. Terri then changes her mind and tells Will to keep the car but to not spend all of their savings. She is later called by one of Will's neighbors to look after him when he becomes sick. After Will rejects her help Terri leaves him with a DVD of "Singing In The Rain" stating that after being together for sixteen years she knows what movie makes him feel better when he is sick. Will later calls Terri back to help him and the two end up having sex. Terri later mistakes this as a sign that Will wants to continue their relationship and is confused and angry when she discovers Holly Holiday in his apartment. Terri begins to show signs of her old self when arguing with Will and he tells her that she shouldn't come back. Terri, furious, states that Will is going to regret his decision. At Christmas time, Will recounts to Kurt Hummel that he is not the best gift giver and a scene is shown where he gives Terri a box of jumper cables. Terri later returns to McKinley as a member of Sue Sylvester's Legion of Doom. Terri criticizes the meeting for having no refreshments or food and briefly flirts with Dustin Goolsby. Sue gives Terri the code name "Honey Badger" and, after a failed mission by "Sgt. Handsome" and "The Pink Dagger," turns to Terri for help. Terri comes up with the plan of rather than destroying the club from within as Sue always wishes to do, they should simply get Will out of the club and so she recruits April Rhodes to tempt Will with dreams of Broadway. Terri's plan almost succeeds but Will is unable to leave the kids. She then has Howard Bamboo reroute the club's plan tickets and have them arrive in Libya instead of New York but eventually gains the entire club 1st class tickets to New York and gives them to Will, informing him that she will be moving to Miami to manage a new Sheets 'N' Things. After saying their goodbyes Terri watches on sadly as Will walks away with Emma. Relationships Werri Terri and Will met each other when they were 15 and began to date and eventually they married. Throughout their relationship Terri always wanted Will to be better and had always longed to make the two of them a family. After having a hysterical pregnancy Terri began to become unhinged and developed an elaborate scheme to keep Will as she feared losing him. This act eventually caused Will to leave her and their 16 year relationship ended with divorce. Terri continued to harbor feelings for Will, and after a one night stand believed the two to have resolved their problems, only to discover that Will simply used her because "she was there." Despite this and all their previous problems Terri and Will ended their relationship on good terms as they said their final goodbyes to each other before she moved to Miami. Performances *Loser - Soloist Category:Terri Del Monico Category:Finn Hudson Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Main Characters Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Will Schuester Category:William McKinley High School Category:Legion of Doom